


Just Another Stupid Bet

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria couldn't help it, Steve looked ridiculous and it was funny. She tried to hid the smile that crept onto her face but Steve noticed, giving her a glare. <br/>He didn't look that bad did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Stupid Bet

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day OTP challenge - Steve/Maria. Day 15
> 
> In a different clothing style

Maria was working from home today, having called Pepper saying she couldn't get into work. It was snowing outside, the snow around six inches deep. She was wearing grey sweats with one of Steve's jumpers on, the sleeves running past her fingers. She typed away on the laptop while sitting crossed-legged on the sofa, the TV playing in the background. The fire to the right of the TV was on and warming up the apartment living room. She had a cup of hot chocolate made and sitting on the coffee table, the steam still rising from it. Rascal, her neighbors cat, was curled up next to her after climbing in through the fire escape.

The door open and Maria looked up at Steve.

"He-" Maria said and then stopped halfway through saying hello. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as she looked Steve up and down.

"Don't. Even. Say. A. Word," Steve warned and Maria shook her head.

"I didn't say anything," Maria said, turning away to stop herself from laughing.

"It was a stupid bet with Tony that I lost," Steve said and Maria nodded. She leaned forward to grab her hot chocolate while talking.

"Just one question, I though you were done wearing women's clothes?" Maria asked, leaning back into the sofa.

"It's a kilt," Steve told her.

"It's skirt," Maria said. "Just because it's got it that pattern doesn't mean it's a kilt," Maria said and then turned away to look at her laptop.

"Stop laughing," Steve said as Maria hid her smirk behind her blue mug.

"I didn't do anything," Maria said and then burst out laughing.

"Maria," Steve said, looking at her as she laughed.

"I'm sorry Steve," she said placing her mug back on the table. "But come on... you look really funny," she said and Steve just stormed off into the bedroom. "I'm sorry!" She called but Steve slammed the door. Maria turned around and then looked at Rascal, who was curled up next to her.

"He did look really funny," Maria said to her before laughing again. "

"Shut up!" Steve shouted from the bedroom which only made Maria laugh more.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the shortest story I have ever wrote, but I've been really busy today. Anyway, I promise the next story will be longer so don't worry. Hope you enjoyed it. Till tomorrow my friends :)


End file.
